delvers_ruinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Delver's Guild
Formed long before the actions of the Silvermask, the Delver’s Guild has been a part of Stridia for centuries and operates across all lands and factions. The Guild serves as a base of operations, community hub and bureaucratic administrator for the dozens of “Delver’s” in Stridia. A Delver is an individual who uses specialised skills to explore the Vaults of the Harbingers as well as complete paid bounties in exchange for rights to “delve” in the factions lands. Delvers generally work in teams for these tasks and are sometimes called Adventurers, Treasure Hunters, Mercenaries or a number of similar titles. Some are gifted with magic or skilled in combat, some are ruthless and violent, others caring and cautious. Regardless of their individual personality, they are all bound by the Guild. Alongside those who would go out to fight and explore, the Guild is also home to many artisans, scholars, administrators, and other staff who ensure the guild runs smoothly. The leaders of the Guild is a closely guarded secret, known only to the top officers. Most operational Guildhouses are run by a Steward, a person who keeps a track of bounties, new Delvers etc, and reports to a larger council. Other roles include the Provisioner, The Loremaster, and The Sender, responsible for the Guildhouses equipment and stores, records and magical communications. The Sender is a particularly unique role, they allow the Guildhouses to stay in constant communication with each other. This means Delvers can report to any Guildhouse to complete their bounty, or share information about a new Vault. The Delver’s Guild has several rules it expects it’s members to follow; * Guildhouses and their associated settlements are protected by the Guild administration. Fighting in Guildhouses or within the settlements they are a part of, is forbidden. Thieves are usually expelled from the Guild and charged a hefty fine, assault cases can result in demotions or expulsion. Murder is treated extremely harshly and if proven guilty, the accused is executed by senior Guild Officers. * Once a bounty or contract is accepted, the Delver’s are expected to fulfil it to completion. In the case this is not completed, the senior council will review the contract and circumstances and determine if the Delver’s actions are in the favour of the Guild, if not a suitable punishment will be issued. * The discovery of a new Vault must be reported to the Guild at the Delver’s earliest opportunity. * The Guild expects all of its members to adhere to the laws of any kingdom they enter, and to carry the name of the Guild with respect. In return, members of the Guild are given freedom of movement between lands and the Guild will cover any toll or taxations expected of travellers. * Delvers will be expected to perform a test of skill and ability during their membership to determine their suitability and the types of bounties available to them. Interference in these gradings, or any attempts to cheat, will be punished severely. * Delvers are entitled to keep any treasure or loot they find whilst on contract or in a Vault, however, Delvers are expected to meet certain quotas of bounties and are encouraged to use Guildhouse facilities to help keep the Guild running. In exchange, the Delver’s Guild provides basic housing and various services to members at a very reasonable cost, as well as access to their network of bounties, records, artisans, communication magic and legal protection. If a member of the Guild is attacked, or imprisoned unlawfully by a foreign nation, the Guild will do all in its power to seek reparations on their behalf. Those who commit crimes and bring dishonour to the Guild are usually expelled and left to the authorities of the Kindom they are in trouble with.